Raising Macau
by randomfandomlover130
Summary: I think it's time for Macau to have a story! He's an amazing character that is usually forgotten. And, so, here is my take on his story as well as the Chinese family's inner workings! Note: There shall be MacauXTaiwan later on. There will also be an OC added as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Raising Macau**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! Later on, I might add my OC Beijing, and he will be the only one that is actually mine! :P **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Day He Was Found (China's POV)**

When I was walking along the dirt road to return home from the nearby city, I was not expecting to find a little boy on the way. I stopped shortly behind him, seeing that he was walking in the same direction as I was. However, the little boy was going at a very slow pace as if he could drop at any possible moment. I didn't know exactly what to think, especially upon seeing a boy so young and all by himself. The village was probably a good four mile walk away, one of which that I have been made used to ever since my boss decided that I should take up the role as being a country seriously. Unsure as if that was truly where the boy was going, or if he was lost, I decided that perhaps I should help him. Upon closer inspection from the back, I suddenly realized that the clothes he wore were very torn and dirty while he was missing one shoe, though the other he had was starting to look completely worn out. And…through the back of his shirt, I could see a huge maroon stain forming that could only be caused by one thing…

I reached out and gently tapped the shoulder of the boy. "Excuse me, little one, are you alright?" I asked him, in Chinese of course. The boy, in response, jumped and quickly turned around to reveal his filthy and badly bruised face. He stared up at me with wide golden eyes that were threatening to be covered by his brown dirty hair. "Quem é você? O que você quer comigo? Onde estou? O que está acontecendo? Onde está o meu mestre? Mestre!" the boy wailed up at him before starting to cry, clean tear trails being left on his checks. My own eyes widened at this as I took a step back, completely confused by the language the boy spoke in. I haven't exactly heard it...Or, perhaps I have had, but I didn't care much to listen and memorize. After all, why should I have to care about the languages of countries that are invading into my privacy and taking my cities? I then looked more closely at the boy to realize that he didn't exactly look completely Chinese. His skin was much paler than mine, and his eyes were a bit bigger. So...he was a half-breed, to say in the least. A disgrace! I was about to walk away from the child, but then something suddenly compelled me to stop.

A feeling just welled up inside me, only one that I have associated with when I am in the presence of other nations. I slowly turned back to look down at the sobbing child. Could he be...? Could this little pathetic looking half-breed actually be a nation? And if so, then why was he here in my country? Shouldn't he be in his? Sighing, I stepped closer to the boy and placed my hands on his shoulders, trying to get him to look into my eyes. "Young one, what is your name? Can you tell me your name?" I pleaded him. The boy seemed to not have heard me as he suddenly tried to back away from my grasp, shaking slightly. He stared at me with fearful golden eyes...golden eyes. How his eyes were so strangely colored...I have never seen another nation or a human being, for that matter, that had eyes like his. I have seen Russia's violet eyes, but...Gold? Since when was gold an eye color? Even though the boy was the mess that he was, the golden eyes still seemed to pierce through my person as if he knew all of my secrets. A shiver ran down my spine before I tightened my grip on the boy. "What is your name? Who are you child? Please tell me you know Chinese. You live in China after all," I slighlty scolded him in the Mandarin dialect.

The boy continued to stare up at me in fear and...confusion. I can see the confusion slightly written in his face. "Fique longe de mim! Eu não sei quem você é. Você é um estranho! Socorro! Alguém ajude! Mestre! Mestre!" the boy started to shout at the top of his lungs, causing me to wince. Ai-yah...the boy was definitely loud. But then...I suddenly had an idea. Frowning a little, I repeated the question, but this time in Cantonese. The boy seemed to suddenly stop his fighting against me to stare up at me with a bit of surprise. After a moment, he quickly nodded. "Chen," he told me the one word, his voice mixed between two accents. Cantonese most definitely and, the other...I wasn't sure. However, if he was able to speak and understand Cantonese, then that leaves a few places he could have come from. But then...it suddenly struck me. There was one city I knew for sure that was being controlled by a Western country, one that could possibly speak this language...

"Are you from Macau?" I asked the boy quietly. The boys eyes widened as he quickly nodded.

"Eu sou de Macau! Macau é a minha casa. Eu estou longe de casa. Por favor, você pode me ajudar a encontrá-lo e meu mestre de novo?" the boy begged in what I knew now was Portuguese. I sighed heavily, staring at him for a moment. This child, this half-breed, was my city, Macau. Portugal would probably argue with me on this; however, from my point of view, Macau is located in China; so therefore, the city is mine, which makes the child mine. This child was my responsibility now. In all honesty, I really didn't know what to think. I already had a sibling to take care of at home by the name of Taiwan or Mei. Instead of one other mouth to feed, it would mean I would have two mouths to worry about besides my own...

Although, I will admit that I was looking forward to find a sibling that was a boy. After all, men are quite praised in my culture, and after the lost of Japan oh so long ago, I knew I needed another male sibling to replace him that was also Chinese. So, that way, it would be impossible for said male sibling to declare his independence from me. But...now the dilemma remains that it was Macau that I found first. Not someone who is purely Chinese, but also a mix of Portuguese. There were two voices arguing in the back of my mind about this issue. One said to take the boy in and raise him as if he were a son to me. Being Portuguese too should not matter! But then...the other voice was telling me to either abandon this child or to not raise him properly or something...Why should I treat a child that is only a half-breed as if he was my own?

Finally, without a word, I picked up the boy and rested him against my hip. Ai-yah! He was a lot heavier than I expected him to be. Macau stared at me in complete shock and suprise. That was enough of an oppurtunity for me to restart the journey home, this time armed with a new little brother.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope you guys like it so far! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Raising Macau**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except for the OC's that will eventually pop up!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Day He Was Found (Taiwan's POV)**

I vaguely remember the day that Teacher found me, all alone in the bamboo forest. However, if I try to think back to what happened before that day, it would only be a blur of colors and words. The one thing I can strongly remember, though, is that I was much freer before Teacher dominated over me. Do not get me wrong. I love my big brother, and I always will, but the rules he set in place for me was too much. Too much for a little girl. I believe I was only six, at the time, and yet Teacher wanted me to act like an obedient house maid. Later on, Teacher would explain to me that it was to help prepare me in becoming proper Chinese wife later on. But, at the time, all I could wonder was why. Why did my brother, the one who saved me from loneliness, treat me as if I was beneath him?

The house we lived in was a small one on the tallest hill, where several trees grew and a well stood out back. The house was five rooms during this time, for it was all that was needed. A kitchen, two bedrooms, a wash room, and a room for holding company. While the house was quite simple, the view was more than extraordinary. In the distance, you could see the other little farm houses and the fields surrounding our home. From the empty doorway, I could see the little village, which was only connected to us by a winding dirt path. When Teacher left for errands or work, I sometimes liked to take a break from my chores and sit at the doorstep to just watch, imagining what life must be like for each villager. At times, when Teacher came home quite late, I would be able to watch the sunset.

I have been caught by Teacher before, resulting in punishment. For this reason, I try my best to be cautious, keeping an eye out for my big brother. However, on that day, I seemed to have dazed off, only to snap back into reality with Teacher looking at me in disgust. It took me a moment to realize what happened, my mouth forming an O shape before I managed to quickly scurry on my feet, dusting off my dress. "I…I'm sorry…" I quickly apologized quietly, looking down at Teacher's feet.

"That is what you say, over and over again. And yet, here are you, doing what you are sorry for," Yao scolded me, "I will deal with you later. For now, I need you to start a warm bath, and do not dawdle."

I nodded at the command before looking up at my brother, only to be quickly taken aback as I finally noticed the boy in Teacher's arms. The boy's face was hidden in the crook of Teacher's neck, though I could tell that the boy was exceptionally dirty. And scared.

"Is he…?" I started to ask, interrupting myself with a cry as I was suddenly struck in the face. Even with the boy in Teacher's embrace, Yao was still willing to hit me.

"Good girls don't ask questions," Teacher told me sternly, "Now do as you were told, or you shall not eat tonight."

Afraid, I quickly nodded before running off to start the bath. Of course, back then, it was not as simple. Water had to be hauled from the well before taken to the kitchen, where it was boiled to be warmed. Then, the water would be dumped into the bath, only for the process to repeat. It seemed Teacher lost patience, for he only waited for the bath to be half-filled. I kept my gaze away as my big brother stripped the boy of the dirty rags he wore before lifting him into the tub. I stood in the doorway with a full bucket of warm water, waiting. Already, I had started to daydream when Teacher's voice suddenly wafted towards me.

"Wash him up. I need to go to the village to grab some medicine and clean clothes. This is Chen, and he will be your second eldest brother, so I expect you to care and respect him as you do me and as you would your future husband. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Teacher," I nodded timidly, reciting the name that my big brother taught me to call him. Teacher. Because, to me, he is a teacher.

"Good," Yao seemed pleased, standing up straight and fixing his robe. As he left the room, I could feel his hand roughly shoving me out of the doorway, the grip on my shoulder too harsh for my delicate skin. Once Teacher was gone, I slowly crept into the room, closer to the bath tub. I first noticed that the boy seemed to be a bit small to be my elder. I also noticed how quiet the boy was, making me frown.

"Chen?" I asked him, tilting my head slightly. I knew I needed to cleanse the boy, but I also didn't want to scare him with sudden touches.

"Why do you let him treat you like that?" he surprised me with a question, turning to look up at me with gold eyes, "He shouldn't treat you like that. It isn't nice."

It took me a long moment for me to be able to say anything. Eventually, I just shrugged before starting to pail of water into the bathtub. "It isn't his fault. I am just a bad sister," I told him softly, watching the clean water swirl and mix with already dirty water.

"You don't seem bad to me," Chen frowned a little.

"If I do not do what I'm told to, then I am bad," I insisted, picking up the rag that laid on the edge of the metal tub as well as the bar of soap on the ground. However, before I could even dip the two items into the water, Chen's hands reached out to take mine. I couldn't help the little blush that was forming from the touch, not resisting as Chen carefully took the soap and rag from me.

"I can clean myself," Chen told me softly before dipping the rag and soap into the water. It took me a moment to realize that this was the first time in a long time that anyone has ever treated me with any sort of kindness.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Sorry it's been a while since I've updated the story. I hope you guys like this! I know more has been added about Macau canonly; however, I think I'm going to continue with my version of the story, so I hope you all like it! **


End file.
